There is disclosed a frame for mounting a decorative glass unit.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,499 there is disclosed a decorative stained glass unit that includes a peripheral frame surrounding panes of stained glass and is attached to an existing window frame by, for example, screws. Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,190,411 and 3,226,903 disclose frame structure for mounting stained glass panes, the stained glass panes being located between outer smoothed glass panes in U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,903.
In order to provide a new and novel table frame that is adapted for mounting stained glass units, this invention has been made.